


Pluviophile

by Lady_RhaeSnow18



Series: The Wolf King Chronicles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Theodore Nott, Alpha werewolf, Alternate Universe, Confessions, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Language, Mentions of Pregnancy, Mentions of War, Post-Hogwarts, Soulmates, Tattooed Theodore Nott, Tattoos, Trigger warnings for self harm, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves, Wolf King series, Wolf Pack, Wolfsbane, first transition, rainy nights, rare words title, third part in series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_RhaeSnow18/pseuds/Lady_RhaeSnow18
Summary: She found absolute joy in these rainy nights; had ever since they'd bared their souls to each other many moons ago. This night, as the rain fell around them, it held with it more than just memories, it was the sweet promise of their future.[Part 3 in Wolf King Chronicles][Theomione]
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Theodore Nott
Series: The Wolf King Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211147
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Pluviophile

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> This is part three in what is now the Wolf King Chronicles [Part 1 - Wolf King; Part 2 - Petrichor] but it can be read as a stand alone. This is in some way Hermione's POV of Petrichor with a little flashback.
> 
> Fancasts: Theo Nott - Can Yaman; Hermione Granger - Emma Watson
> 
> Trigger warners for mentions of war and slight self harm and language.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the characters from the Harry Potter Universe belong to J. K. Rowling

* * *

_Pluviophile (n). A lover of rain, someone who finds joy and peace of mind during rainy days._

Hermione watched Theo go. He had kissed her fervently, as he always did, warned her to put up the wards, as he always did, and when she assured him, he gave her one last lingering kiss before joining his pack. They were already outside itching to start. The call of the moon already teasing at them. Theo had cast one last look to the window where she sat and then led the pack into the woodlands. They had been married nearly two years now and she still got anxious around this time. It hurt to see him suffer and some moon cycles were more demanding than others. 

As Theo had promised – since coming into his role as alpha and Hermione as his mate – their lives had changed irrevocably. With Theo accepting his responsibilities as alpha, he needed a pack to lead. The fates – funny things that they are – saw to that and some months later, they had stumbled upon Liam. He was a little younger than Theo but there was a maturity that resonated in him that Hermione was very impressed by. Dahlia had come to them some weeks later in almost the worst condition than Liam. Nearly destitute and running from the authorities because of a misunderstanding. Hermione had seen to that and now the girl was completely loyal to them. Then the twins arrived. They had been finishing their sixth year when the war happened. They had all become part of the pack; part of the family. 

Hermione got comfortable, at her usual spot from the window. The window offered a view of the expansive Nott gardens, but more importantly, it gave her the perfect vantage point to spot Theo upon his arrival. It had become her ritual then to wait out the moon with him from her spot. 

The first moon cycle Hermione had been present for, Theo had fretted and worried and paced until she had all but thrown him from the Manor. It had only been a few short weeks since they had found each other as mates and since Theo had welcomed his alpha title in his life. Everything would be different now and Hermione knew it made him anxious to experience it. She suspected a part of him felt guilt over the fact that he was excited about becoming an alpha. Hermione had done her best to reassure him there was nothing to feel guilty about. His lycanthropy was not a terrible, awful dirty thing like they had been taught. It could be something magical if they let it. She had loved Theo before his lycanthropy days and now that she had been given the chance, she would love him harder in all the days that would follow. 

But still, he worried, even as he stood on the veranda of the manor watching as Hermione – much to her objections – cast a number of protection and warding spells. When Theo was certain he wouldn't break through in wolf form, he had cast one last lingering glance at her before turning and heading to the woods. He had told her about a small shed hidden deep in there that he had used for all his transformations. It was warded and well hidden. He had put the chains around his wrist and waited for the moon. As it always did, the phasing was unbearable but that night it was almost torture as all he wanted to do was break free and run to his mate. His alpha senses now at their complete capacity in his wolf form, could still smell her even this deep in the forest. The wolfsbane had calmed his mind so that now all he could think about was the woman waiting for him on the other side of the forest. It made him and the wolf impatient. The wolf had whined and tugged harshly at the chains but they did not break – thankfully. 

It was the most vivid of a transformation he could remember – apart from his very first. You never forget your first. When morning came, Hermione had been waiting for him at the top step, blanket, and potion in hand. She gasped in horror as she saw his red bloodied wrists, and the scratch marks he'd given himself. She didn’t say anything, did not scold him or argue or even cry. She merely led him inside, up to his – well now their – parlor where she'd spread a blanket and multiple cushions on the floor. He could distinctly hear the pitter-patter of rain against the window. The rain had always calmed her. 

Hermione didn't speak and Theo had worried that she was equal parts horrified and disgusted. She sighed and Theo found he couldn't look away. She was worrying her bottom lip with her teeth again, a nervous habit of hers, he knew. Yet before he could stop her, Theo hissed in surprise when he felt the sharp sting of something against his wrists. Hermione had set up a whole medical supply station around them. Vials of potions, swabs, and a small bowl of a milky substance. He frowned looking at her. How could she have known to be this prepared? She was brilliant of course, but this was beyond anything he had expected. 

"I asked Draco," Hermione mumbled not looking up from where she was tending to his wrist. "I asked him what I should be prepared for because you kept saying you could handle it," she said almost angrily. 

“Because I can.” He murmured still in shock. 

“But you don’t have to Theo!” She dabbed the swab a little harder and he winced. “I’m here for you, no matter what.” 

Theo sighed, realizing the depth of what she meant. It had been difficult for him, having to share this part of himself with her because this was what their nightmares as children had been about. He knew it would have been irrational for him to expect that she would wholly accept all this … but she had. 

He pulled her closer, breathing in her scent as she fell into his lap. Her scent did more for him than wolfsbane ever did. “I love you.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

She smirked. “I know, you annoyingly stubborn man. I love you too. Now be still.” She picked up the cotton swabs and dabbed at the tender skin at his wrist. 

He winced again but made no sound as she continued working. The scratches on his chest were deeper than he initially thought and she frowned deeply when she saw them. She dipped the cotton swab in the milky substance and then gently dabbed it over the wound. This time Theo hissed in alarm and Hermione immediately leaned in blowing cool air over it to help soothe the sting. 

He groaned, for an entirely different reason now but she didn’t notice. She did it again, her movements so gentle and innocent, he almost loathed to stop her but he knew he had to. 

“H-Hermione,” he stuttered when she leaned in again. “You keep doing that and I won't have much control over the wolf.” 

“I told you. Don’t punish him, Theo.” She chided. “You don’t have to – ”

"You don't understand." He paused closing his eyes and exhaling, before continuing. "If I take you now, in this phase of the moon. If I take you and give you my knot; I can guarantee there will be a child." He explained through grit teeth. 

"Oh, I didn't know … I thought …" Hermione stammered. She hadn't thought much about that actually. 

“I don’t want to take that choice away from you.” He told her solemnly. He kissed her full on the mouth. “We will have plenty of time for children, later.” 

“Yes, we will,” she agreed and then continued with her healing. 

He had asked why she chose to do it all without magic and she had simply said she needed it as much as he did. Sometime later, as the morning sun rose behind the curtains she’d drawn shut and they lay curled up with each other on the spread of blankets, Hermione turned to Theo rather solemnly. 

“You shouldn’t chain yourself up like that Theo.” She whispered. She felt him tense beneath her and his fingers faltered in the lazy circles he’d been drawing down her back. 

“It’s not safe, Hermione.” 

“Says who?” she argued. 

He frowned. “You can’t honestly expect me to just wander around here in wolf form while you sit here all alone?” 

“Of course, I do! I’ve already told you. Don’t punish him!” she said stubbornly. “Trust your wolf. I do.” 

“Hermione trusting him when we’re … together and trusting him when I’m in that form are two completely different things!” Theo said. He rolled her onto her back so he could look her in the eyes. That had been a mistake and her gorgeous chocolate looked up at him earnestly. 

She huffed. “Don’t be ridiculous! You doubt yourself and your wolf far too much. He’s not going to hurt me.” 

“You don’t know that!” 

“Yes I do!” she argued hotly. “We’ve talked about this. I know you as much as I know your wolf. There is no part of either of you that would hurt me. Moreover, I'm your mate. I am the last person you should be worried about hurting." 

“Hermione, you don’t understand.” He said desperately. 

"What? What is it?" When he didn't answer, she reached up, cupping his bearded cheek in her hands. "Theo." She urged. 

His tattooed arms flexed with obvious restraint and then she knew the moment he finally gave in. He sighed, burying his head into the crook of her neck. Hermione caught the scent of earth and sweat and the lingering essence of wolfsbane on him. 

“I’m scared,” he finally admitted. 

“Of hurting me?” 

“Of losing you.” He corrected. “I’m scared you’re going to see the true monster that I am and …” 

"Leave?" she prompted. He nodded and she closed her eyes in dismay. "Oh, Theo." She shifted, moving so that she could look into his eyes again. They were still the alpha red they had been during his transformation. "I'm not going anywhere. I swear it." 

“You don’t understand. I don’t think I could bear to lose you. Hermione, you’re everything.” He whispered. 

"I'm not going anywhere." She told him firmly. "So, stop punishing yourself and the wolf. He deserves to run free during the full moon as much as you do." She pressed a kiss to his lips. "Stop torturing yourself, Theo." 

He looked doubtful for a moment but then slowly nodded. “You know what you’re asking of me right?” 

“Nothing bad is going to happen. This place is so well warded both by my magic and yours. There is simply no way you'd be able to leave or anyone else enter for that matter." She said. “In any case, I thought you said you still had your… own mind during the transformations?” 

“I do.” 

“Well, there you have it then,” she said simply with a smile. 

He shook his head in utter disbelief and then leaned down, kissing her fervently. She moaned, her hands tangling into his curly locks and he settled himself between her legs. Her stomach grew taut with desire as he pressed her further into the soft blankets. Her fingers slipped from his hair, running down his chest. His hands ducked under the oversized jumper she was wearing, fingers dancing over her stomach, inching up to her breasts. She gasped when he broke away, then started kissing along her jaw and down her neck. Hermione positively keened his name in raspy little breaths as he dragged his tongue over the spot where he’d marked her. She threw her head back, and when she rocked her hips against his, Theo knew they were heading down dangerous territory. 

“We can’t,” He said almost bitterly. “I won’t … I won’t be able to stop if we continue.”

Hermione was almost delirious with pleasure to tell him she didn't care. But realistically she did and she appreciated that Theo respected her enough to stop them now. That didn't stop her from whining a little when he put some space between them and then pouted further when he chuckled. 

They could still hear the patter of the rain outside and that was all the sound in the room but for their heavy breathing. 

“Do you want children, Theo?” Hermione suddenly asked. 

He almost choked at the question. "Do you?" 

She smirked. “I asked first.” 

He chuckled and then looked at her quite seriously. “I did.” He finally answered. “Before being bitten, I wanted kids. But now … I don’t know if it’s fair to subject an innocent child to this.” 

“But there’s no certainty any child we’d have would be a wolf.” Hermione countered. 

He didn’t fail to notice her use of the ‘we’, but didn’t comment on it. Instead, he said, "There's no certainty it won't be." 

“Is that not a chance you’d want to take?” she asked. 

“Could you bear it if your child turned out like me?” he asked in reply. 

“I would be proud of any child we’d have.” She simply said. 

He grinned and kissed her once more. “Of course before we start having children, there is something else we’d have to do.” He teased. 

“Oh?” She let out another breathy moan because he was kissing along her neck again. 

“Hmm. Well,” he said leaning back a little to look at her. “We’d have to get married first. And then children.” He said.

“Are you – oh! – are you asking me to marry you?” she asked. 

He chuckled. “No. Not yet.” He answered. “But I will. One day very soon.” He promised. 

Hermione beamed. “Good.” 

They had put aside all heavy topics for that morning as they shared languid kisses on the parlor floor. Theo had fallen asleep eventually, the tiredness of his transformation finally setting in. 

Theo had woken sometime later to find a sleeping Hermione beside him. The elves had left food for them and when she woke, they ate together before he prepared himself for that night's transformation. 

Hermione had walked with him all the way to the veranda and together they had constructed heavy wards around the manor. Then he turned with one final kiss to her, he pressed his wand into her hand and turned towards the woods. 

Hermione had been nervous for him but she didn’t doubt he would surprise himself during this moon cycle. She went into the manor and as she passed the second-floor window, she noticed the view it offered. Making herself comfortable at the window seat, she watched Theo’s retreating form into the woods with a soft smile. 

It had become her ritual ever since. And when the rain hit against the window it was her second favourite thing in the world. Theo was her first. 

All these months later, she watched from the window as he led his pack down towards the woods with practiced ease. She had been right, he had been pleasantly surprised when he let the wolf run free. And the others in the pack took great comfort at the ease in which he now embraced his lupine abilities. He had the natural grace of a leader and they all respected him. Even the twins, troublesome though they may be, valued Theo more than anything. Their family had come together in unexpected pieces and now as she pressed a hand over her belly, smiling at the possible sweet secret she held, she was very eager to see it grow. 

She leaned back into the plush cushions. It was quite dark outside but Hermione thought she could make out Theo's wolf form along the edge of the woodlands. Odd, she thought. He so rarely came close to the manor. Before she could contemplate it even further, she heard him howl. His distinct, deep howl filled the night and instinctively her fingers flexed over her stomach. Was it possible he knew? 

She hadn’t been sure about it, deciding to wait to confirm with a healer before sharing the news with Theo. When the others in the pack joined in, their howls echoing in the night too, Hermione knew it to be true. 

This would be everything for him. For them. The rain came down harder then, but it could barely mask the sound of howling wolves. This was more than just paying reverence to the moon or calling to each other. This was in celebration. 

Hermione grinned, gazing up at the moon too. Oh, she could hardly wait. She settled back against the cushions pulling the blanket around her and enjoyed the rain. Hermione always enjoyed rainy days. Especially in the time she’s spent in the halls of the manor she now called home with her husband and pack. There was such peace of mind offered to her during those times. 

And when her husband ran up the stairs, eagerly meeting her with the most awed expression on his face, Hermione felt truly blessed. He was still a little sweaty from everything and his linen shirt stuck to him, his tattoos visible through the unbuttoned shirt. But he was unbothered. His hand pressed against her belly was all she could think about. 

“A baby,” he whispered gruffly. His voice still rough from the transformation but it held so much. 

“A baby Theo,” Hermione repeated. 

She worried for a moment that this was not what he would want right now. They had decided together to wait until after they were married and then their pack was starting to fall into place and that hadn't felt like the right time either. She was worried but he quickly silenced those fears, pulling her close and kissing her. 

When the wolf pack howled again as Theo carried her back inside, she knew that while they were everything to each other, it would be nothing compared to what this child would be to them. 

And then Theo gently laid her against the sheets of their bed as if she were made of glass, and had her whimpering in delirious pleasure beneath him, she couldn’t think of a time when she’d been happier.


End file.
